Like Me?
by animeangel665
Summary: Exactly like you" 10 songs. 1 mission. SasuNaru


**Pick your favorite fandom/OTP**

**Set your ipod/mp3 player on shuffle.**

**Go through 10 songs randomly, writing a drabble based on each song. You only have the length of the song to write the drabble.**

_What's This? - Fall Out Boy_

Sasuke looked from Naruto's smiling face to the lights hanging from his roof.

"What the hell is this?"

Naruto stayed smiling. "Christmas"

"And what could have possibly made you want to put all this crap in and on my house?"

"Well, you're always so stoic and...not fun. So I figured this would be just the amount of fun you needed!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke sighed and pushed past Naruto to try and get inside his house. He stopped when he noticed something hanging above his door.

"What the hell is this?"

"Mistletoe" Naruto grinned.

---------------------------------------

_Good Morning Beautiful - Steve Holy_

Naruto woke up, sun in his eyes, bottom half sore, and hickeys covering every inch of his body. He attempted to stretch, but that only hurt more.

He sat up slowly, trying not to hurt anything. He stopped when he felt the person beside him move.

Sasuke stirred and turned to face Naruto, his hair a mess and eyes half open from sleep.

"G-good morning Sasuke," Naruto said, blushing and hoping the brunet didn't regret what happened last night.

Sasuke smiled. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?"

---------------------------------------

_Fireflies - Owl City_

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked cautiously as he followed Sasuke through the woods.

"Something," Sasuke muttered back, not even bothering to look back at the blond. Naruto huffed and continued to follow him.

A few more steps, a few more heavy sighs from Naruto, and then he saw it.

Millions of little shining orbs.

"What are theses?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Fireflies," Sasuke answered, finally turning to Naruto. "I saw them and th-thought of you, you know since you light up the world with your smile and all."

Sasuke was blushing and nervous.

Naruto found it adorable. He hugged Sasuke from behind.

"They're beautiful Sasuke. Thank you," and kissed him.

---------------------------------------

_Guilty Pleasure - Cobra Starship_

"No way in hell."

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. Naruto would like it."

Sasuke just stood in front of the pink-haired girl, arms crossed, head shaking.

"No."

Sakura turned away and feigned sadness. "And Naruto was really looking forward to it to. I mean, it's his birthday and all. He told all he wanted was to see Sasuke-"

"Don't say it!" Sasuke yelled, blushing. Sakura grinned.

"So you'll do it?"

Pause. "Fine"

- - - -

Naruto laughed with Kiba. His birthday had turned out better than he had expected. The only thing missing was Sasuke. Why hadn't he come?

"Sakura have you seen Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura turned to him, smiling.

"Oh, he'll be here shortly."

A cake was wheeled in. A big one, enough for 30 people.

Ino and Sakura both rushed to the cake. "Here Naruto-kun. We got this for you," Ino said.

Naruto looked at the large cake in surprise. It sure was tall.

"Thanks guys. I love it!"

There was some banging from inside the cake and then -_POW_ -

Sasuke popped out from the top of the cake...wearing practically nothing. He was angry and embarrassed, but the face on Naruto's face was well worth it. He put on his sexiest face and said:

"Happy birthday Naruto. Wanna dance?"

---------------------------------------

_She Bangs - Ricky Martin_

Sasuke was definitely a tough cookie to crack. Naruto had never met anyone so opposed to being in a relationship.

"I don't want to be in one", "they're annoying" , "i hate girls"

Stupid excuses. Naruto thought about who would be a good candidate for his brunet friend. As he was walking he ran into a familiar blue shirt.

"Ah, watch where you're goin-Sasuke?!"

The brunet just glared down at the blond. "What now dobe? Still trying to set me up? Just give it up"

Naruto glared at Sasuke before looking at the street. "How about Hina-"

"No. I like to actually talk to people."

"You do?" Naruto asked, surprised. "No, never mind. What do you like then?"

Sasuke thought about for a moment. "Blonds"

"Like me?"

"Exactly like you"

---------------------------------------

_Leave (Get Out) - Jo Jo_

"Please Naruto, I can explain,"

"Explain what? Why I saw you fucking that goddamn Kiba? I don't want to hear it," Naruto said coldly. "Get out."

Brown eyes looked up at him pathetically. "Please Naruto!"

"How dare you! You go and call one of my best friends and you couldn't even be bothered to hide. You two were in public for Gods sakes! Anyone could have seen you. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Please Naruto, give me one more chance,"

"Never. Now get out before I make you"

Tenten looked at him again before running out the door. Naruto sighed. Sasuke came out of the shadows.

"I told you she was no good."

"You did...but that's why I have you, right?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

The brunet smiled. "Exactly"

---------------------------------------

_Inside of You - Hoobastank_

"Then what do I have to do?"

Naruto looked at the man. "Excuse me?"

"If I wanted to get with you, what do I have to do?"

"Not be an ass for one," Naruto glared.

The brunet smirked. "Done. Anything else?"

"How about not hitting on me at a bar?"

"Ah, that could prove to be difficult."

"And your name. I want to know your name."

"It's Sasuke," the brunet smirked. "And yours?"

Naruto looked the man up and down before admitting defeat. "Naruto."

"Alright Naruto. Meet me outside in five minutes and we'll see what happens," Sasuke winked and sauntered off. Naruto watched him go.

This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------

_They - Jem_

All our lives they tried to separate us. They tried to make us hate each other. And it worked. We believed their lies, their rules. It wasn't until it was to late that we realized how wrong they were.

I remember seeing him the first day of school, his blue eyes clouded with fear. I wanted to hold him. I also remember how horrible he was with his jutsus. It was cute.

_Do you see, what I see?_

His brown eyes were open and free. He could do anything. After the massacre the closed. He could nothing. He was still perfect, just broken.

_I'm sorry we do this_

Had we known our fates then, how we would die by each others hand, we probably would have listened to them. Them and their rules.

---------------------------------------

_Miss Murder - AFI_

He was death on legs. Everything about him screamed murder. He was going to go everywhere and nowhere at all.

Naruto loved him for it. All the broken pieces, Naruto would gather them up and keep them safe, so that the next time he saw Sasuke, he could try to fix him.

He had been adored above all others. He had been beloved. He had been special.

He still was, with the way they were obsessed with him. He had been the murderer and they, the murdered. All it took was a look from his eyes and they fell at his feet, dead.

And that was just the way Sasuke liked it.

---------------------------------------

_The Internet is for Porn - Avenue Q_

Naruto walked down the street, not really going anywhere.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura smiling and waving at him. "C'mere Naruto. I want to show you something!"

Naruto shrugged and made his way to his teammate.

"Look what my parents got me. A laptop. Isn't it cool?" Sakura asked, proud. "I can surf the web, check e-mails, all that."

"Surf the web?" Naruto asked, confused.

"The internet," Sakura explained. "It's really useful. You can things, get on networking sites, it's a lot of fun"

"You can use it for other things too," Sasuke said, suddenly appearing behind them.

Sakura and Naruto jumped in surprise.

"When did you get here Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and looked at Sakura's laptop.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm showing Naruto the internet," Sakura explained.

"I know what the interne-" Naruto started.

"Oh, are you showing him porn sites?"

Sakura blushed and stammered. "S-sasuke-kun, w-what are you talking about?! Not everyone uses the internet for p-p-p-po-"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I do, and so do a lot of guys."

"N-no they don't," Sakura said. Sasuke looked around.

"Shino, Kiba, what do you use the internet for?" Sasuke asked the two boys as they walked by.

"Porn," Kiba grinned. Shino nodded in agreement. Neji looked up from his place from his book.

"Me too."

Sasuke grinned. "There you go"

Naruto looked confused from the blushing girl to the smirking boy.

"Porn?"

Sasuke looked at the blond. "I'll show you."

Sakura ran.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N: So I saw this prompt on an AkuRoku fanfic and I really wanted to try it ( I hope I explained it right). The last one, I'll admit, I pretty much paused the song so I could finish. For most of them the song ended way to soon, so if any seem like they don't have a proper ending, or just abruptly stop, it's because I ran out of time. I did go back and try to correct any grammar mistakes I could find. Typing fast causes you to have tons of mistakes. If there are any you'd like me to write more about, feel free to say so. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
